The Strange Fleshie
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Dr. Harvey's niece comes to Whipstaff for a little visit and makes a big impression on it's inhabitants. But there is something different about her, not exactly your average fleshie. Rated T for language and some scenes.
1. The Niece

**Hey guys! This is my first Casper fanfiction so please go easy on me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Casper or any of it's characters, except the OCs.**

000000000000000

CRASH!

The sound echoed throughout the manor as the glass made its impact, each piece falling carelessly onto the smooth marble floor. It was soon followed by a furious voice.

"After all I've did for them, they go and leave me with humans! The nerve of those good for nothing jackasses!" a girl about the age of 19 growled in annoyance, mumbling a long string of curses as she ran a pale hand through her silky, raven black hair in frustration. Her mother's words repeated in her mind, it was like a plague to her.

_We trust your control..._

"Yeah, right. More like you don't care if anyone gets killed!" she hissed out, as if the words were poison. Her parents weren't the nicest people, she knew that all too well, yet she worked hard just to get them to care for her, the money, the house, it was all a waste. Now they were in another one of their 'business trips' and thought it was a good idea to leave her with her uncle and cousin in Whipstaff.

"Those ungrateful, ignorant-" she stopped mid-sentence as a thought crossed her mind.

_Whipstaff, huh? Isn't that place supposed to be haunted?_

Suddenly, a mischievous grin found its way onto her pale features.

"This trip will prove to be interesting" she said, chuckling evilly on the way out of the manor. For once, she was truly looking forward to her stay.

00000

In Whipstaff...

"You disgusting obnoxious creeps!" a young Kat Harvey yelled as she was soaked in cold water, drenched from head to toe. Casper, her best friend rushed over to her with a towel in hand.

"Sorry about that, Kat." he said. She smiled at him.

"It's fine, Casper. And thanks."

Meanwhile, the Ghostly Trio's maniacal laughter could be heard in the background, but it all ceased as Dr. Harvey came into the room, worry and nervousness written acrosshis face.

"ey doc, what's da matter?" Stretch asked.

"Yeah doc, you look kinda down" Stinkie added. The doctor merely sighed.

"Guys, we need to talk"

"What's going on dad?" Kat asked. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer. He sighed again.

"My niece is coming to stay a while. Her parents are on a trip and sent her here." as expected, Stretch was the first to protest.

"Wait a second der doc, you's bringin' anoder fleshie into dis house? I don't think so!" He was steaming. But before the doctor coud say any more, a knock was heard as it echoed around the house.

"Too late, she's here"

000000000000000

**So what do you think of the first chapter? I still don't know who I'm going to pair my OC with, so can you guys give me some ideas?**

**~ Cassandra**


	2. Meet Gwen

**Another chapter done! This one is probably a bit longer than the first, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Casper or any of it's characters, except the OCs.**

000000000000000

Everyone stood in front of the door, Casper and the Trio invisible at the moment. Dr. Harvey shuffled nervously to the door and slowly opened it.

"Uncle James, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" This made the others snicker.

_You have no idea..._

"Gwen, it's good to see you" Dr. Harvey stepped aside and a young girl came into view. The trio's eyes bulged out of their heads and they were howling and panting like wild dogs. The girl was tall but slender, her skin was deathly pale but it contrasted perfectly with her long, silky, raven black hair and her eyes were a deep shade of emerald green. Gwen jumped in surprise at the noise.

"What was that?" she asked curiously. Dr. Harvey and Kat tensed.

"Uh... it's um..."

"The dog!" Kat decided to interfere. Gwen turned to her and smiled.

"You must be Kat." the young 12 year old nodded.

"That's me. And please don't mind the animals here, they kinda get annoying" Gwen raised both eyebrows in disbelief and turned to face her uncle.

"Mother said you were allergic to dogs"

But before the doctor could speak up, the trio cackled.

"Now I know that wasn't a dog"

"That was nothing" Dr. Harvey said.

"Now doc, it ain't polite to ignore people" a voice with a boston accent spoke. A tall ghost appeared with two others at his side. All eyes turned to Gwen, who seemed unfazed by the specters. Instead, she cocked a brow and smirked deviously.

"Ghosts huh?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. Da name's Stretch, and dose are my bruddas, Stinkie and Fatso" the tall ghost with the boston accent spoke as he snaked an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"The name's Gwen, and I appreciate it if you keep you hands off me." She gave a low, threatening growl, but to the three older ghosts, it sounded more seductive.

"You's gotta love dames wid an attitude" Stretch said to his brothers, who nodded in agreement.

"You sure you related to da doc? You don't look a ting like him!" Stinkie said. It was true, she didn't have Dr. Harvey's brown eyes, brown hair or even his skin.

"Guys, don't be so rude!" a childish voice was heard. Gwen looked around for the source and a small ghost eventually appeared at Kat's side. Gwen squealed and hugged the little ghost.

"Oh my gosh, you are sooo cute!" she was squeezing him so tight that his eyes were bulging from their sockets.

"Say, how come bulbheadgets to touch ya and we dont?" Stretch complained, receiving an agreement from Stinkie and Fatso. Gwen ignored them.

"And this is Casper" Kat said as soon as Gwen had settled him down. Dr. Harvey clapped his hands together.

"Well then, Kat, why don't you and Casper show Gwen to her room?" the two kids nodded enthusiastically and headed up the stairs. Dr. Harvey shook his head and exited the room, leaving Gwen with the Trio.

"Well den doll, why don't we have a little tour of da house?" Stretch asked as he wrapped an arm around her once more.

"Oooh! Let's go to the kitchen first!" Fatso said.

"No way! I say we go to da rooms!" Stinkie argued. Soon the three were arguing about where they should go, and Gwen took this as an advantage to pull away from Stretch.

"Sorry boys, not today." she said and walked up the stairs. The three were watching intently as her hips swayed lightly as she walked. Stinkie and Stretch wolf whistled and Fatso howled.

"Well boys, looks like dis dame's gonna shake tings up a bit" stretch said as soon as she was out of sight. The three cackled madly, heading back to their room.

0000000000

Gwen wandered the house, its been at least half an hour and she couldn't find Kat or Casper.

_Damn this house for having so many rooms!_

It kind of reminded her of their manor, with the exception of the people in it. Uncle James and Kat seemed like nice people, even Casper seemed nicer. The Trio was alright, she found them rather funny. She was surprised though, that she actually managed to control herself around them, more surprised that those ghosts haven't figured out what she was and the fact that they were hitting on her. But she was nervous, she couldn't keep this up for long. Her throat began to sting.

"Gwen!" She turned to the source of the voice.

"Hi Casper" The little ghost stared at her curiously.

"Gwen, did you know your eyes have a little red to them?" Gwen inwardly panicked.

"Oh, they're um.. contacts! My eyes get a little blurry sometimes" she stuttered, hoping the ghost didn't notice, but sadly, Casper wasn't convinced.

"Oh, okay. Come on, we found a great room for you" With that, he grabbed her hand, at least tried to, and lead her towards her new room.

Gwen's room was around the corner. They both entered to find Kat already seated on the bed. Gwen plopped down beside her and Casper just floated by her side.

"Thanks for helping me find the room guys" the two beamed at , Kat jumped up.

"Come on, we're giving you a tour of the house" Kat tried to grab her hand but gasped and drew back as soon as they touched.

"your hands are really cold" Gwen sighed and looked at both of them pleadingly.

"Can you two keep a secret?" she asked desperately. The two twelve year olds nodded.

"All right, here it goes..."

000000000000000

**Well, what do you think? I'd also like to thank BJlover for being the first to review. And I probably agree for this to be a StretchxOC fic, but I'll have fun with the Trio first. So anyway, please review if you have anything for me to put in the story, I'm open to any suggestions!**

**~ Cassandra**


	3. Control

**Hey guys, back with another chapter! I think this part would have a little part with just Gwen and Stretch. As much as I want to reveal Gwen's secret, it would have to wait 'cause it would kind of ruin the whole thing if I did it too early. But I'm probably gonna give some clues. I'd also like to thank BJlover for the review and if you guys have any plot ideas, I'm open for suggestions. Just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Casper or its characters except the OCs.**

000000000000000

_Just tell them, maybe they can help you..._ Gwen thought nervously. She sighed.

"Gwen, you okay?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, what do you want to tell us?" Casper added. Gwen shifted nervously. Should she?

"Well, you see, I'm a..."

"Hey short sheet! Where's dinner? We're starvin' ova here!" an all too familiar bostonian accent was heard. Part of Gwen was thankful for the interruption, but a bigger part of her was furious for it.

_Damn it Stretch..._

"Yeah, bulbhead! I'm wasting the weight here!" Fatso added, then the three's cackling could be heard.

"I'll tell you guys another time. We have to get down there before your uncles blow a gasket."

0000000000

Everyone sat at the dinner table. Dr. Harvey was reading a newspaper, Kat and Casper were talking, and the Trio were devouring their food. Gwen looked down on her plate and let a look of disgust pass as she stared at the food. To her, it smelled horrid, and probably tasteless.

_How in the world can humans stand this!_

"Something wrong Gwen?" Dr. Harvey asked. Gwen looked up, startled.

"Yeah, I'm really not that hungry. No offence Casper"

"None taken"

The Trio, who habe finally finished scarfing their food, stared at her curiously. She shifted under their gazes, but it was getting uncomfortable. She finally snapped a glare in their direction.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do, or anything else to look at?" she growled. The Trio grinned at her in return.

"Nah, we like da view here much better" Stretch said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as her looked her up and down. The three laughed as Gwen growled a bit louder. Then she felt it. Her insides were churning; she could practically feel the burn. She didn't know why, but her temper was starting to get the best of her, and she was much more moodier than usual. Her control was beginning to break piece by piece, and she couldn't stop it. She slowly glanced at her uncle.

SNAP!

Then she turned to Kat.

SNAP!

Then her biggest mistake, she inhaled for a brief moment.

SNAP!

She clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly, hoping that she would be able to regain control. Her insides were still battling, pain washed through her.

"Gwen?" her eyes snapped open and she turned to face her uncle, her eyes now having a bright shade of red that was dominating over her emerald green shade. Her uncle gasped.

"sweetheart, what's wrong with your eyes?" her eyes widened a bit and her body tensed as everyone came closer to get a better look. Her eyes indeed had a crimson hue to them. Her fists tightened as she tried to regain control as her instincts kicked in, it was only a matter of time. Dr. Harvey placed a hand on her shoulder as if to try and calm her, but she flinched and moved away. Everyone at the table was silent now, and were all staring at her with bewildered and curious expressions. Gwen abruptly stood from her seat, she had to get away before she lost it.

"Excuse me" she said and with that, she was gone just as they blinked. They all stared at where she was seconds ago.

_How can anyone move that fast?_

Kat was the first to come out of her shock. "What just happened?"

0000000000

Gwen cursed rather loudly at her stupidity. _Way to make it more obvious! _she thought sarcastically. Her fists were still balled up at her sides and her eyes were now a full shade of scarlet. She growled in anger, it was a full, animalistic growl. Before she knew it, her fist had made contact with the tree next to her, leaving a rather large hole where she had hit it. She took a look at her hand, it was in perfect condition, not a bruise, scratch in sight, her bones perfectly stable. She sighed and hopped onto a tree next to the one she hit and sat quietly on its branches. She had come outside to get some fresh air, and if possible, regain control of herself. Andshe had, for the mean time at least. She gazed up the sky, where the stars and the moon looked back at her. _Why did they have to leave me to deal with this alone?_ Gwen closed her eyes. She would have cried if she could. She was risking her family's safety. She had no problem with ghosts, seeing as they weren't exactly human, but every time they trigger her temper, it could be a risk. She didn't know why she almost lost it just moments ago, but she was going to do something about it.

"Say skin bag, why ain't you sleepin' yet? And what da hell happened at dinner?" she knew that voice.

"None of your business, Stretch" The said ghost floated to her side at sat - or hovered next to her on the branch. Gwen glanced at him before looking back up the sky.

"You know, dere's sometin' not normal bout you" Gwen turned to the tall ghost and gave him a half genuine, half mock smile.

"Really? What was your first clue, the glowing red eyes or my vanishing trick?" she asked sarcastically. Stretch smirked.

"Ya know, ya ain't like other fleshies" Gwen cocked an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, fa one, no fleshie can run dat fast." Gwen stayed silent.

"And da fact dat your eyes change color. Your eyes look better when der green" Gwen looked up at him in surprise.

"Uh, t-thanks" She moved her head to look away, but Stretch placed a finger on her chin, making her look at him. He scanned her face until his gaze landed on her eyes. He stared at them for a moment, mezmerized by her gaze. Without thinking, he began to lean in. His lips only inches from hers when he stopped short. He looked closely into her eyes, watching as they began to lose their crimson shade, revealing her once emerald green orbs.

"Whoa" Gwen blinked and pulled away.

"What?"

"Not'in" The young girl stared at him for a moment before sighing and looking away.

"I better get to bed then" With that, she hopped off the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. She looked back up at the branch to see that Stretch hasn't moved an inch.

"Goodnight Stretch, and thanks" The ghost just watched as she ran back to the house.

000000000000000

**So what did you guys think of the Stretch and Gwen moment? I know it wasn't much but I'm trying. Also I noticed that Stretch was kind of OOC in this part so I'll try mybest to make him more in character next time. Anyways, please review!**

**~ Cassandra**


End file.
